Talk:Mother of the Year Choices/@comment-34901233-20191020011645/@comment-3452092-20191026145207
@Neptuneyuri - Okay, first off, I am not saying that you can't hear those words at private school or that you have to hear those words at public school. I am saying that it's less likely at private school than at public school. Second off, I only spent three years in private school. When we were looking at schools, there was one that I avoided because of the way the kids talked. They didn't swear during the short time I was visiting, but they talked about a lot of things I was uncomfortable with. Moreover, I am saying if someone hasn't heard those words it is unlikely that they went to public school . . . are you trying to argue that someone who has never heard those words is more likely to have gone to public school than private school? Next, the colleges I attended were both tiny. I am talking classes smaller than a dozen people. As such, there were fewer people who could potentially use those words. Third off, I am an introvert and I do not deal with large groups very well, therefore while it is possible that words like that were spoken by students at the schools I was at, they were not spoken around me, because I was around very few people. I think the most controversial word (i.e. not at all controversial, but confusing to me at first because I didn't understand it's meaning) was "Nifty." Fourth, I admit I cannot talk about schools today. I am not in schools today. The last college I attended I graduated from in 2014. Not everyone here is a young kid. I'm not old by any means, but I'm also probably older than at least 2/3 of the people that come here. Fifth, I was talking about my personal experience and explaining how someone who has never been in a convent could and did avoid hearing those words. Technically speaking, I'm not 100% sure I've ever heard that particular word. Obviously, I've seen it written down. Probably I've heard it at some point or another, but I'm not 100% sure I have heard it. @Adalya01 - I had to look up "throwing shade." Glad you aren't doing that or at least trying not to. I assume the question is how have I lived this long without hearing those words. First off, most of the time I was specifically talking about that word used there. Is it really that common? I don't see it much. Second off, I was talking about in school specifically. Also, as an introvert, I dealt with small groups and really didn't stray from them much. And I had less than a dozen friends that I played with on a regular basis. This includes four kids who lived on the same court as I did (two of whom were multiple years younger), one I've known since birth because her parents were in my parents wedding, one I've known since her birth, because when she was born she lived on our court and for years she was my best friend, and three I knew threw church, one of whom moved to Japan long before we hit junior high age. By the time I was in high school, I was thrown into the confusing world of private school which was gigantic with a school population of around 120 people for the high school and maybe another couple hundred for the rest of the school. For the most part I spent time with three students, sometimes four when one of them started dating someone. I had limited conversations with the rest of the school population including when I was actually in classes with people. And I was only there for two years. The second private school I went to I was the new kid as a senior in high school. I spent time with four other girls for the most part and had limited interactions with the rest of the student body. The school was around the same size. I graduated from a class of 32. The first college I went to was even smaller. There were 9 people in my freshman class. I was the only one who graduated (two people graduated with me, but they weren't from my freshman class). Although the second school was larger, it was a technical school with a very spread out community. For the most part I was in class with one other student. We talked mostly computers. Outside of school, I've tried to be social really I have, but people are busy and I never could get people to have time to spend with me, so offline I spend time with my sisters and my brother when he's in the state and my mom and my niece and my nephews (both of whom are under three). I don't see too many adults outside my family and when I do, they are mostly twice my age and don't tend to use that kind of language. Now, online I have read language like that, but you have to understand the internet wasn't really a thing when I was in school except for the last college I went to. I did use it some when I was in the first one, but quite frankly . . . people don't tend to swear on eBay. They might swear about eBay, but in the actual auctions, not really. You are talking to someone who was taught as a young child not to tell people to . . . well, I really don't use those words, but when I reference them I say the "SU word," because even as an adult, I still feel bound that I'm not suppose to use them. My sister as a child refused to say vampire. She called it the V word. So believe me or not, that's your choice. I know my life and my circumstances better than you do just as you know your life and your circumstances better than I do. I am not as naive as some people think, but I am also more naive than other people think. I was sheltered as a child and to some degrees I still am as a child. The one place where I wasn't really sheltered was my job, but even then I spent very little time talking with my co-workers, not because I didn't want to, but because we had very little in common most of the time and their conversations didn't interest me and mine clearly didn't interest them. My co-workers knew better than to swear around me, not because I ever told them not to (that I recall or if I did it was to one person and it kind of got passed on), but they knew and on the rare occasion they did, they apologized. @Neptuneyuri - I'm biased? Yeah, everyone is. Everyone has things in their life that alter how they see things. Your response tells me a little about your biases. Your experiences were different than mine. Good for you. But let me throw something you said back at you, "you cant tell every private school from just a few you know, another preconception." Exactly. Now, tell me . . . does the same apply to public schools. Do you believe that it's possible for someone to go throw public school and not pick up swear words, not hear them while at school? And do you really believe that it is likely to go through public school and not hear those words? I don't. I believe it's possible, but improbable. And again, I'm not talking about people in general. I'm talking about the people who did go through school and not hear those words. We exist. Isn't it more likely to find us among people who attended private school than public school?